


Yelling the Wrong Name

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek is Dean Wincester, Drabble, F/M, Failwolf, Humor, I mean, Isaac is Sam Winchester, Other, Relationship Negotiation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, everybody loves stiles, have you seen his leather jacket and hair product?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens to all of us.  But some people deal with it in a much more failwolfy way than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelling the Wrong Name

**Derek:**  STILES!

….

 **Ms. Blake:**  Um. What did you just call me?

 **Derek:**  ….I like your style?

 **Ms. Blake:**  Uh-huh.

 **Derek:**  I was fantasizing about Julia Stiles?

 **Ms. Blake:**  Okay. Is that supposed to be a good alternative to the truth?

 **Derek:**  Um. What? Have I shown you that thing where I take off my—

 **Ms. Blake:**  Oh no! That will only distract me the first three times! You won’t trick me again!

 **Derek:**  Dammit.

 **Ms. Blake:**  So, why were you screaming one of my students’ names in bed?

 **Derek:**  I thought I heard him, and was angry at him interrupting us?

 **Ms. Blake:**  Why do you insist on lying about everything? You are super bad at it.

 **Derek:**  True. Sorry. It’s a genetic thing. I’m related to Peter.

 **Ms. Blake:**  Fair. So, you have a thing for the underage best friend of your rival? Could you be any more cliche?

 **Derek:**  Hey. It’s not like I’m trying. Have you seen his little nose? And his neck? And his collar bones?

 **Ms. Blake:**  Mmmm. Also, his hands are pretty phenomenal.

 **Derek:**  Wait. You have a thing for your underage STUDENT?

 **Ms. Blake:**  Of course I do. Everyone’s attracted to Stiles.

 **Isaac:**  You know that’s right!

 **Derek:**  Go back to Downton Abbey, Isaac! You promised not to listen in!

 **Isaac:**  Well, you promised not to be an abusive bastard!

 **Derek:**  Bitch!

 **Isaac:**  Jerk!

 **Ms. Blake:**  Anyway. I don’t really have a problem with you fantasizing about Stiles. As long as I can, too.

 **Derek:**  Deal.

 **Ms. Blake:**  And maybe when he’s of age and no longer my student, we can ask him about a threesome?

 **Derek:**  I like the way you think. Now, want me to do that thing where I take off my—

 **Ms. Blake:**  Duh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Or here. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
